The Sesshomaru Gang
by Hu Edith
Summary: In the present day, a gang has gained rule of the streets, searching Japan for the demonic leader who they named themselves after. A young man strolls the night, inwardly disgusted by the gang and how they attack small children and women. The connection?


In the present day, a gang has slowly gained rule of the streets, searching Japan for the demonic leader who they named themselves after. A young man strolls the night, inwardly disgusted by the gang and how they attack small children and women.  
The connection?  
He rescues a young woman from the gang one night. The gang's activity stops after his rescue, but only because at that moment they discovered the demonic leader they named themselves after. He hardly realizes he is the reincarnation of this long past dead demonic leader they named themselves after.  
The Sesshomaru Gang.  
And they will do anything to get the real demonic leader back to life in the present day.

**The Sesshomaru Gang  
Chapter One: Shusuke Takanori**

* * *

Shusuke Takanori yawned, curling his tongue like a cat as he stretched back in his chair. The tall Japanese man cricked his neck and stood, shifting from side to side as his back cracked. Reaching high, Shusuke briefly touched the ceiling, before dropping his arms. Dark caramel eyes flickered over to make sure his home computer was shutting down.

"Master Takanori?"

He turned his head toward the call and spotted the short, gray-haired butler of the Takanori family. The older man bowed briefly. The older butler had long been with the Takanori family, from when Shusuke's father made it big, but he had been the family's only servant and demanded to remain with the family until his death. Shusuke did not deny the butler the favor to remain with the Takanori family. In a way, he relied on the older man to always be with him just as the older man relied on Shusuke to always be with him.

"Yes Jamen?"

The older man looked up at Shusuke. "There is a Shinto Kuwahara to see you at the door."

Shusuke absently reached his hand behind him and undid the faded red ribbon tied in a neat bow at the nape of his neck. He fingered his long hair and blew up at his bangs.

"I'll see to him," he decided. With that statement said, Shusuke tied the red ribbon neatly back in place in a practiced motion, before striding out of his office. Jamen followed behind, hurrying to catch up with Shusuke's long strides, and managed, as always, to get to the entrance room before his young master.

"Master Takanori, I present to you Shinto Kuwahara. Shall I escort you two to the dining room?"

Shusuke nodded to the question. "Thank you Jamen."

"As always, it is a pleasure."

The short old butler scampered across the room. "This way sirs." He quickly set pace down the hallway, leading his master and guest to the dining room. Shusuke motioned for the middle aged business man to walk before him. Shinto nodded and followed the butler first as Shusuke brought up the rear.

Shusuke eyed the middle aged man walking in front of him, striding slowly behind so to not trod on the back of shoes. It was a habit he had grown used to as his height setting him apart from others. Shinto's slowly balding black hair was a bit of a frayed mess, suggesting a hard day's work at the Takanori Security Company. Shusuke had heard the news earlier and could accurately guess the cause of this worry at the company.

"May I get any drinks?"

"None for me Jamen," Shusuke replied. He watched the old man blink slowly at the words, before the butler nodded. Both knew why he was refusing a drink tonight. Not that Shusuke drunk much alcohol. He preferred to sip socially at the stuff once before ridding himself of it. Still, he typically would do it for appearance sake in politeness. "Shinto? Do you need a drink?"

"Not tonight Shusuke, not tonight. The day has been stressful enough and I do not need my wife fretting about me again."

Shinto sat down at the table, rubbing at his temple before removing his glasses. Shusuke followed the older gentleman's example and sat down on the opposite side.

"It's them again, is it not?"

The business man sighed. "Yes it is. No matter how we help in the matter, it only seems a matter of time before they figure a way around it."

Shusuke shook his head. "It is a matter of money too. Security costs these days with them roaming the streets. The people that need the security are average families in average homes. But that is only true at the moment as they have as of today managed…"

Shinto lowered his head. "That poor family." The older gentleman paused before speaking up again.

"At least we at the company can rest well knowing it was a flaw on the family's behalf, but it still strikes a cord that they managed past a higher security like that. It is bad enough that that gang runs the streets, but to begin having higher targets. It is hard enough to see them going after any young child and woman they can get their hands on…"

Shusuke gnawed a bit angrily on his bottom lip. It had long sense struck a strong cord on him on how this particular gang operated. Not to mention the strength they seemed to be growing in, causing a sense of fear throughout Japan. No woman or child traveled without the company of a man now, for at least that seemed safe as men were not attacked by this gang. But Shusuke could only wonder how long that would go on before the gang struck out at even this meager defense.

"People will panic and the panic will spread," Shusuke finally said. "It is as it always has been; it is just that the fear of this gang runs stronger than most other fears right now. There is really not much we can really do to stop the gang… It is up to the people going after the gang. Problem seems to be that they are uncatchable. Every time I hear of a police officer who has come close, the inexplicably get away by some mysterious fashion."

Talk turned to Shinto and Shusuke pondering over the matter of what simple things the public could do to give them some protection and sense of protection from the gang.

"I'll discuss this at the company meeting tomorrow morning Shusuke. You'll send an e-mail out about it?"

"Of course Shinto. I'm on two week vacation only in the sense of not physically going to the company. This particular is top on my mind most days."

Shinto nodded and fixed his glasses back on his face. "True. I wish you a well and safe night then Shusuke."

The pair reached out an arm across the table and shook. Jamen lead the business man back to the entrance room and out the door. The older man scampered his small body upstairs to where Shusuke's bedroom was and correctly found his master inside his bedroom rather than being downstairs in the dining room.

"Master Takanori. Are you going out again?"

Jamen watched his master grab a few small items to bury inside a long white trench coat. Warily, the old butler sighed. Shusuke did not even have to vocally answer the question. His actions spoke the answer. The fact Shusuke did not take a sip of alcohol was the first tip off. Not to mention the long white trench coat was buttoned up near the bottom, where Jamen knew Shusuke's sword rested. It was the only time his master buttoned up his trench coats at all. And Shusuke had been doing this for years. Though not nearly as often as after the tragic event happened.

Shusuke strode out of his bedroom and Jamen hurried behind.

"What time do you think you will be returning?"

The tall Japanese man shrugged as he continued making his way down the stairs. "Perhaps a couple of hours."

Jamen sighed in relief. An all night walk on the streets often meant his master was out patrolling for any sign of victims. Those were the nights when the passing of Shusuke's younger half brother became too much for his master. He always felt he was to blame for what happened those years ago. At least a couple of hours merely meant Shusuke needed time to think. The sword was merely kept as safety, not as a planned item to use for the nightly walk.

"Please return safely Master Takanori. I will be waiting for you at the door two hours time from now."

Shusuke tilted his head back and smiled at the older man. "Thanks Jamen. Please take a nap and try not to worry."

"I cannot help but worry Master Takanori."

The door clicked softly as Shusuke left the broad Takanori household. Jamen knew he would not be able to take a nap or any rest with his master outside during the night and alone. But it had been going on so long that the old butler was used to this feeling of fretting worry. So Jamen began his rounds about the household to find small chores to busy his mind until his master returned.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
